


[Podfic] With a Kiss

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWith a Kissby wynnebatAuthor's summary:Teeth, lips, blood. When he's searching for Bucky, Steve takes no prisoners.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120865) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> Thank you wynnebat for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> I meant to have this posted on the fourth for Steve's birthday. I'm great at posting things on time (not). :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gcxhwqckjdcy28p/With%20a%20Kiss.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:03 | .97 MB


End file.
